Heart and soul
by Ranessa
Summary: Se continui così, Rodolphus, un giorno finirai ad Azkaban . Non ci resta che aspettare che vengano a prendere il prossimo. Domandarci silenziosamente chi sarà.


**[ Heart and Soul - One will Burn ]  
**

**The past is now part of my future,**  
**The present is well out of hand**

_'Heart and soul', Joy Division_

Piccole goccioline d'acqua si staccano dal soffitto e cadono.  
E il rumore che fanno toccando il suolo è assordante.  
_Tink ... tink ... tink ... tink ..._  
Alienante e tagliente.  
_Tink ... tink ... tink ..._  
Insopportabile.

* * *

Forse dovrei urlare.  
Coprire il rumore delle gocce e del mare, perchè c'è anche lui, a lambire le nere sponde di Azkaban. Come se fosse uno dei tanti prigionieri che qui trascorrono la loro vita, costretto suo malgrado in questo luogo di morte, indissolubilmente legato agli scogli della fortezza, alle sue cime appuntite e ai muri di pietra e ruggine.  
La salsedine ricopre ogni cosa. Le pareti della cella, le catene che mi graffiano i polsi, la sento anche sulla mia pelle, tra i capelli, in bocca e sulle palpebre, a stringere dolorosamente le ciglia, eppure sono qui da così poco. Ufficialmente dobbiamo soltanto essere interrogati e poi saremo liberi di tornare alle nostre case. Non è nemmeno detto che ci processino, così come invece hanno fatto con gli altri.  
Ma allora perchè le catene?  
Perchè non ci dicono nulla e ci lasciano qui a marcire nell'ansia?  
In quattro in una lurida cella da uno...  
Perchè?  
In realtà, però, siamo soltanto in tre: mio fratello l'hanno preso un'ora fa.  
Ho contato sessanta volte sessanta gocce d'acqua che si staccavano dal soffitto e cadevano.  
Non è ancora tornato.  
Ho paura.

Torce le mani nella morsa feroce delle catene, scalciando ripetutamente con le gambe ossute.  
«Mio padre ci tirerà fuori di qui» percorre le labbra secche con la lingua. «E se non tirerà fuori voi, di sicuro salverà me!» ride, divertendo Bellatrix quando la sua risata isterica si trasforma in un violento accesso di tosse.  
«Ne sei proprio sicuro, Crouch?» chiede mia moglie in tono di scherno. «Non sembrava così disposto a perdonarti quando ha ordinato di sbatterti qua dentro!»  
Barty si volta a fissarla, strabuzzando gli occhi nella pesante penombra della cella.  
Sputa in terra al suono della sua risata graffiante.  
_Tink ...  
tink ...  
tink ..._

* * *

Mio padre ha sempre adorato Azkaban.  
Le si riferiva con deferenza, quasi fosse una donna fascinosa, una sorta di entità mitologica che andava al di là dell'umana comprensione. La descriveva con amore, ma non tradiva mai la sua natura oscura, agghiacciante e portatrice di atroci sofferenze. Utilizzava lo spettro della prigione per spingere me e mio fratello a comportarci diligentemente.  
_«Non farlo, o finirai ad Azkaban».  
«Smettila, o finirai ad Azkaban»._  
Ma la vera entità di questa assurda minaccia l'ho compresa all'età di dieci anni, quando Rabastan ha rotto un vaso prezioso nello studio di nostro padre e ha lasciato che la colpa ricadesse su di me. Non perchè fosse meschino.  
Era semplicemente, già allora, un debole, un codardo. Esattamente come me.  
Mio padre mi ha fatto sedere in una delle ampie poltrone di fronte alla sua scrivania e mi ha guardato intensamente, mentre sprofondavo nella stoffa scura del rivestimento. Attendevo paziente di sentire ancora una volta quella frase ormai così familiare.  
«Se continui così, Rodolphus, un giorno _finirai ad Azkaban_».  
Io ho annuito seriamente, come mi ero ormai abituato a fare, stringendo le mani in grembo con aria contrita.  
Poi avrebbe annuito anche lui, si sarebbe alzato tendendomi la mano. Le nostre dita si sarebbero toccate solo per pochi istanti, attimi quasi rubati, prima che mi spingesse ad uscire dalla stanza con un lieve cenno del capo.  
Mi sono accorto che qualcosa non andava quando mio padre ha continuato a scrutare con intenzione il mio volto di bambino, in un'espressione che non era mai stata così seria prima di allora. Aveva congiunto le mani sopra alla scrivania, i gomiti poggiati severamente sul ripiano in legno lucido, tra le carte perfettamente ordinate e le penne d'oca.  
Allora pensai che dovesse essere vero, che non mi avrebbe mai guardato così se non fosse stato vero. Dovevo per forza essere imprigionato ad Azkaban, un giorno, dopo che mio padre me lo avevo predetto con quello sguardo così penetrante e oscuro. Ricordo che me ne convinsi all'istante.  
Da quel giorno ho vissuto unicamente in funzione del momento in cui avrei poggiato per la prima volta la schiena ai muri freddi della mia cella. Non mi restava che attendere che venissero a prendermi.  
Domandarmi quando sarebbe avvenuto.

* * *

Il mare è in tempesta.  
Mi concentro sul rumore delle sue onde nonostante mi spaventi. Non so nuotare, e non riesco a impedirmi di pensare che la prigione si stia lentamente sgretolando intorno a noi. Che i muri si stiano impercettibilmente ma inesorabilmente assottigliando e che presto ci ritroveremo in acqua, con le mani ancora legate a combattere inutilmente per la nostra sopravvivenza. Non riesco a impedirmi di pensare che Bellatrix ce la farebbe, a cancellare la spiacevole immagine di lei arrampicata al sicuro su uno scoglio che mi osserva affogare. Sento quasi la risata di scherno di Barty prima che anche lui soccomba alla furia del mare.  
La porta della cella si spalanca all'improvviso e Rabastan viene spinto all'interno. Gli Auror che l'hanno scortato richiudono immediatamente la porta e ci abbandonano nuovamente a noi stessi, i loro passi pesanti a rimbombare cupamente per il corridoio. Mi domando perchè non abbiano incatenato mio fratello, ma quando nella penombra riesco a intravedere il suo volto ne capisco perfettamente la ragione. Rabastan non è in grado di tentare alcunché. Il naso rotto sta assumendo una sgradevole colorazione violacea. Ha un labbro spaccato, e del sangue ancora fresco gli solca purpureo le guance. Le dita delle mani sono gonfie, le unghie spezzate. Si accascia al suolo, gemendo piano.  
Barty ride ancora una volta, infastidendomi mentre tento di trovare qualcosa da dire a mio fratello.  
Perchè infondo lo è ancora. Mio fratello.  
Non ci resta che aspettare che vengano a prendere il prossimo.  
Domandarci silenziosamente chi sarà.

* * *

Il fascino oscuro di Azkaban è innegabile. Ogni mago ne ha udito almeno una volta il morboso richiamo.  
Quando eravamo piccoli io e Rabastan giocavamo ispirandoci alla leggendaria prigione dei maghi. Eravamo Dissennatori e correvamo con indosso due vecchi mantelli neri di nostro padre che svolazzavano disordinatamente alle nostre spalle, troppo grandi per noi.  
«Non dovreste fare questi giochi» ci rimproverava nostra madre.  
«Perchè, mamma?»  
«Perchè sono... _sbagliati_».  
Crescendo abbiamo smesso, eppure, guardandoci negli occhi, pensavamo entrambi che forse un po' Dissennatori lo eravamo davvero. Forse, mentre ognuno intaccava sottilmente, a suo modo, l'anima dell'altro.  
Forse eravamo sbagliati anche noi.

* * *

La porta si apre cigolando ancora una volta. Due Auror entrano nella cella, stringendosi nello spazio angusto per incatenare mio fratello e poi voltarsi verso Barty. Crouch li osserva con gli occhi socchiusi, leccandosi insistentemente le labbra.  
«Giocate un po' con me, adesso?» domanda reclinando la testa all'indietro e poggiandola contro la parete umida.  
Gli Auror non gli rispondono, limitandosi a lanciargli un leggero Schiantesimo per portarlo via con maggiore facilità. Prima di uscire si voltano rapidamente verso Bellatrix, quasi stupiti che non dica nulla, che non lanci uno dei suoi commenti taglienti e li lasci andare via così, con indifferenza. Ma Bella non si smentisce, preferisce soltanto scegliere una vittima un po' più indifesa.  
«Cosa gli faranno... _Rabastan_?»  
«Lascialo in pace».  
«A cosa avete giocato?» prosegue lei ignorandomi. Non riesco a distinguerne l'espressione, ma il tono strisciante della sua voce la rende facilmente immaginabile.  
«Ti ho detto di lasciarlo in pace, Bella» sibilo stizzito.  
«Da quando parteggi per il tuo fratellino?» ghigna, muovendo con insofferenza le mani tra le catene strette. «Volevo solamente fare un po' di conversazione».  
Sto per replicare, non so nemmeno io cosa, quando la voce roca di Rabastan mi precede dal suo angolo oscuro di cella.  
«Davvero, Bellatrix?» chiede a mia moglie, la sua voce bizzarramente modulata dal naso rotto. Lo sento respirare faticosamente dalla bocca; dolorosi colpi di tosse interrompono a tratti le sue parole mentre prosegue. «Vuoi parlare del perchè siamo qui?»  
Mia moglie non risponde subito, ma emette un leggero suono, un debole fischio, un sibilo estremamente fastidioso.  
«Fottiti, Rabastan».  
«Smettetela».  
«Pensi che non sappiano che siete stati tu e Crouch a volerlo?» Rabastan ride, sputando una piccola macchia di sangue sulla veste in parte stracciata. «Vedremo come giocheranno con te...»  
«Facile far finta di non avere colpe, eh, Rabastan?»  
«Smettetela» ripeto, senza però imprimere alcuna convinzione alle mie parole. Li ignoro, decido di non prestare ulteriore attenzione al loro infantile battibecco.  
_Tink...  
tink...  
tink..._  
E un pensiero sconvolgente mi attraversa repentino la mente, qualcosa che non ha nulla a che fare con ciò che è successo in quella casa e che ha tutto a che fare con ciò che è successo. Penso che voglio veder tornare Barty. Voglio che facciano in fretta e che tornino a prendere Bellatrix. Voglio vederla come mio fratello, piegata sul pavimento freddo e gemente. Voglio vedere il sangue colarle lungo il volto e scendere sulle sue spalle ossute. Immagino un labbro gonfio e le mani ingiallite da lividi striscianti. E mia moglie mi guarderebbe, e per una volta, forse, ci sarebbero lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
Voglio vederla così, e il pensiero mi disgusta.  
È una vendetta, credo, _per avermi abbandonato tra le onde feroci del mare_.  
Chiudo gli occhi, cercando il ruggito del mare che si infrange contro le mura della prigione.  
Trovo qualcos'altro.  
_Tink...  
tink...  
tink..._

* * *

_«Giochiamo?»  
«Io non gioco più con te».  
«Perchè?»  
«Hai rotto tu il vaso».  
«Però giochiamo?»  
«Non posso più fare il Dissennatore».  
«Perchè no?»  
«Papà ha detto che non posso. Io sarò il prigioniero»._

* * *

Le catene si chiudono intorno ai polsi di Barty. Evidentemente l'hanno schiantato ancora una volta, consapevoli che fosse l'unico modo per riportarlo in cella senza incidenti. Nessuna ferita deturpa il suo volto. La sua veste è intatta, le mani sane, nessun segno di violenza visibile. Il suo cognome si conferma essere estremamente importante.  
Gli Auror si voltano lentamente verso di me; le loro vesti bianche sono accecanti, si stagliano nette contro la quasi totale oscurità della cella, sembrano brillare di una luce propria e viva. Uno dei due mi si avvicina con passo sicuro ed io penso che Bellatrix ha vinto ancora una volta, come sempre. Sarà lei a osservarmi uscire di qui, e ancora lei a guardarmi tornare.  
Lo scatto sonoro delle catene che si aprono sui miei polsi è un sollievo, sento la carne finalmente libera pulsare ritmicamente. I due Auror mi fanno alzare prendendomi per le braccia e mi regalano il momento più completo della mia vita. Finalmente _completo_. Il compimento di qualcosa che ho atteso così a lungo, da quel giorno nello studio di mio padre. Solo adesso sono un vero prigioniero di Azkaban e non riesco a non pensarlo come l'evoluzione naturale della mia intera esistenza.  
«Giochiamo?» sussurro a Rabastan mentre gli passo davanti, prima di essere spinto fuori dalla cella, in un corridoio stretto e inspiegabilmente familiare.  
Lo sento ridere di una risata gorgogliante mentre la porta si richiude lentamente alle mie spalle.  
«Non puoi fare il Dissennatore» urla mio fratello, con la voce arrochita che supera tremula le pareti della cella.  
E non è l'ultima cosa che sento prima di andare incontro al mio destino.  
_Tink...  
tink...  
tink..._


End file.
